


Love Note

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Secret Admirer, Teasing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Hailey has a secret admirer and Ethan doesn't know who it is.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 19





	Love Note

The meeting just finished as Baz went out the office to order some more tests. It was late at night and due to the rarity of the theory, the tests would be ready in the morning: therefore, Hailey stretched and gathered her belongings, ready to get home.

“You coming?” She asked, turning towards Ethan.

“Not yet. There are still some things I want to do before heading home.”

“Alright, then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She nodded in his way, walking out. Ethan followed her with his gaze and, this way, couldn’t miss the paper slipping out of her bag.

“Wait, you dropped something.” He said, getting up.

He picked the paper from the floor and saw its content, his eyes widening instantly.

_I love you._

His brows furrowed. He didn’t recognize the writing at all. Feeling slightly anxious, he threw an interrogative look at her, turning the sheet in her way so she could see what it was. Hailey came in front of him and picked it from his hand, chuckling.

“Thanks. It would have been a shame to lose such an important notice.” She said, placing the sheet in her bag.

He nodded.

“So… Who is it from?” He asked, trying to stay neutral.

Hailey looked at him, a tiny smile appearing on her lips. Because as usual, she was able to see right through him and she knew he wasn’t asking out of politeness, but out of worried curiosity.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, huh?”

She gave him a peck.

“Let’s just say… you have some competition, Dr. Ramsey.”

With a grin, she headed out, leaving him alone as she went home. Ethan sat down, deeply confused. What just happened?

***

_You didn’t answer my question._ He texted her.

_Remind me what it was?_ _😊_

_Who wrote you that note?_

_Does it matter?_

He sighed. She was playing him and currently, it annoyed him. Still, he wanted to know. He had to know. If someone else was going after Hailey with the purpose of pursuing her, he had to know. He had to know who it was so he could prove to her he was the better option, that no one else was better suited for her than him.

_Yes._

_Is the Ethan Ramsey jealous?_

Yes. Yes he was. But he would never give her the satisfaction to answer her question positively.

_You ask me a lot of questions, yet you still haven’t answered mine._

_Aren’t you funny._

He groaned, a slight frustration making its way unto his head. Why was she being so invasive? Did she have someone else? The thought frightened him: he wanted to be the only one for her, even though it seemed selfish.

_I’ll introduce you two tomorrow, if you want. It might help you sleep better._

He sat up reading her text. She actually wanted her two suitors to meet each other? Why? And mostly, why couldn’t she simply say what he wanted to hear? That he had nothing to worry about? Wasn’t it not true?

He tried to send her another text, but he couldn’t think of anything to say without admitting defeat to her: which he absolutely refused to do under any circumstance.

Putting his phone away, he got ready for bed, thinking a good night of sleep would help him.

***

After the diagnostics team delivered correctly the diagnosis to their patient, the team was dismissed, except of course for Hailey that stared at Ethan with a knowing look and a mocking grin on her features.

“So this is really happening? You really want to meet?” She asked, barely hiding her amusement at the situation.

“I thought it was clear. If you have someone else in your life, then I want to know.”

“Okay then, I’ll bring you to him.” She answered, walking in front of him to guide him.

“So he’s in the hospital? Which department is he working for?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Well..! Because if you want to date him, which is totally fine by the way… Not that I find it fine, but you can do whatever you want and…”

“Ethan. You’re really overreading this. Trust me, it isn’t a big deal.”

Hailey rolled her eyes, shaking her head to suppress an imminent laugh.

“You’ll see.” She said, not providing further information.

“Can’t you just give me one clue about who it is? Is it that… Bryce guy?”

She snorted.

“I’ve told you once. Bryce is my friend and nothing more. And before you start going down my friend’s list, none of them are the culprit.”

“Okay, then… Who?”

“You’ll see.” She repeated.

He sighed, following her further in the hospital’s halls. Still, his mind kept spinning, trying to figure out who was the one to write her that message. Was it another doctor? A surgeon? A nurse? Just who was it?

They entered the pediatric area of the hospital and Ethan’s brows furrowed even more while Hailey had her usual smirk plastered on her face. At this point, she was well aware of the gears turning in his head, trying to go over the list of every pediatrician working at the hospital. She supressed a chuckle, not able to not find the whole situation extremely funny.

They stopped before a room and Hailey threw him a look just to make sure he finally understood what was going on. Considering his widened eyes, he did. She smiled, not waiting further before pushing the door and entering.

“Hi, Owen!” She greeted him.

“Dr. Fisherman!” Perked the little boy when he saw her.

As he watched her checking in with her patient, Ethan’s eyes were wide open, not able to process how much of an idiot he had been. How could he not see the signs earlier? What person of more than 13 years old confess their love for someone through a written note? At this moment, Ethan never more wanted to dig himself six feet under the ground.

“Who’s the robot?” Asked the patient.

Hailey chuckled.

“That’s my friend, Dr. Ramsey. And I promise, even if he doesn’t look like it, he’s totally human.”

“Aw, that’s too bad! Hi, Dr. Ramsey! I’m Owen and I’m this much!” He said, lifting his hand with 5 fingers spread.

His humiliation reached a whole new level as Hailey watched him with a trembling smile. Still, he forced himself to behave like he normally would with any patient.

“Hello, Owen. Nice to meet you.”

“Are you sure you’re not a robot?” He asked him.

Ethan smiled slightly, shaking his head.

“100% human, I assure you. What brought you here?”

“Something in my tummy. Hurts too much to walk.” He answered.

“I see…”

“Okay, we’ll leave you for now, Owen. I’ll come back later to check up on you, sounds good?”

“Yeah! But… Are you sure you don’t wanna be my wife? You’re so pretty!”

Hailey let out a chuckle, smiling sweetly at him.

“Yes, I’m sure. You’ll find someone for you someday, Owen, this I know.”

The two doctors left the room, closing the door. Then, Hailey turned to Ethan, her arms crossed and one of her brows up.

“So, what do you think of your ‘competition’?”

“I feel like an idiot.” He sighed.

Hailey laughed this time, playfully punching him.

“You know… You could have just said he was your patient from the start. Would have saved us time.”

“Oh, I know… But it was too funny not to. Besides… I thought you would’ve figured it out much sooner, since you didn’t…”

He rolled his eyes. She laughed before placing her hands on his arms.

“I’ve always been serious about you. And this will never change, okay? I want _you_ , no one else… Even if they’re younger.”

“Okay. For the record… I feel the same way.”

“Yeah… You’ve made that clear.”

She gave him a pat before stepping back.

“Alright, back to work?”

He nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

“Back to work.”


End file.
